Shooting Stars and Blue Flames
by JessieKatty
Summary: How could this happen? She was living the dream, and who would guess that meeting one boy would turn it into a nightmare? My first story, Mabill. rated T for future chapters. ('People don't like the new guy') Big thank you to Gravity Falls Alien for the new name idea!
1. How it all started

Chapter 1

She was running, running away from _it. _From _them. _From _him._

How did this even happen to her? How the _hell _did this happen to her? What did she ever do to them? She didn't even hear what they were stealing…. Maybe she did, but it didn't matter now.

She was trying to remember how this all started…..

A few days earlier….

Mabel was skipping down the stairs of the infamous Mistery Shack, daydreaming about sweaters, boys and some other girly things, until she bumped into someone.

''Oh my gosh, I'm soo sorry, are you okay?'', the person, whom she realised was male, asked concerned. ''I'm fine, it's nothing'', she aswered with a smile,getting up onto her feet. Now that she was up, she could actually see the boy she bumped into. He was about her height, obviously her age, he had some jeans and a black t-shirt on, he had his blonde bangs covering his eye, and his visible eye was…._yelllow? _

''You have nice eyes'',the fifteen year old Mabel blurted out, before covering her mouth.

''Uh…I'm Jason, and you are…?'' , Jason asked.

''Mabel Pines, but to friends its just Mabel.'' , she smiled as they walked out of the Mistery Shack to give him a tour around Gravity Falls.

That might have just been the most stupind mistake in her _entire_ life.

**I think you can guess who Jason actually is by his looks.**

**For those of oyu who are lost:**

**-Mabel is 15**

**-Jason is not what he seems**

**-Obviously age caught up to Stan**

**Bye bye now**


	2. Tour Guide

''Jason's'' POV

It was nice, he had to admit to himself. Then he fels something weird in his stomach…like…._guilt? _Well this was just great…he glanced at her,for what might have been the hunderth time today.

God, was she beautiful, she didn't wear sweaters, but instead jeans, a plain one color t-shirt and, for old times sake, she always had a hand made pin with the miniature version of the picture from her sweaters on, her brown wavy hair was now more often in a ponytail, and her voice was a bit deeper.

''How can I hurt her, she's just so….kind, and nice, and pretty, and generous, did I mention pretty?'',

he thought, but her angelic voice brought him back into reality.

''And this is Greasy's Diner. You totally have to try the coffe pancakes there!''

''How about you come with me sometime?'' , the words escaped his mouth before he could stop them. _Damn you, hormones, _he thought. Mabel stopped in her tracks for a second, then continued her walking putting a smile on. ''Sure, I'd love to.''

He smiled at her, but he felt something vibrating in his back pocket. Fear cowered him for a second, until he hear the usual ringtone of his phone.

''Excuse me for a second.'' , he hurriedly said, and walked a few feet forward, answering his phone.

''Hello?''

''You have a job, must I remind you?''

''I know, I'm just trying to crush the target with heart break, you should know that by now.''

''_Sure…._Oh, and if Dipper notices _anything, _you will pay.''

'' Yeah, Fezzcury, I know, and you should at least try to keep the meetings a lil'bit more

_Private.''_

''Watch you tone when speaking to a higher rank, _Kaiji.''_

''It's the hormones with this new adaptation, I can't help it,and you know that.''

''Goodbye, _Kaiji.''_

''Bye.''

Mabel's POV

As she watched him walk away, thoughts of him meeting Dipper scared her a bit.

The problem was obvious. _He _was obvious. _This _was obvious.

Is that how people see her? A gullible girl who doesn't know how to defend herself? Any body could see that 'Jason' is Bill Cipher. _Damn you, hormones. _How is she supposed get rid of him?

Dipper! That's it! She pulled out her cellphone and turned on the fake call app, just as the blonde was walking towards her. ''Hello? Dipper? What?! He got hurt?! I'm coming over right now!'' , she faked shock and worry. ''Jason, something came up with family matters, I can see you tommorow, I really gotta go.'' She explained in a rush. He just nodded, and offered to walk her back, but she just asked for his phone nuber and told him she's getting a cab.

''Diper! Get you nose out of those books and get you butt down here right now!'' Mabel was fuming, she needed his help and he was too slow! After he finnaly came downstairs, she practically jumped onto him, explaining everything shaking his shoulders. After he calmed her down, she explained what happened, and he swore under his breath.

''When can I meet him?'' This was not what she expected. She expected him to start pacing and thinking of plans, but she answered calmly anyway ''Tommorow noon.''

''Perfect.''


	3. Sibling love never dies

**Remember the beginning? Well, when in the story it says present time, it's the time from the beginning when Mabel was running through a forest. And when it says flash back/past time it's the time of **her** meeting and having the whole drama with Jason. And yes, I do suck at POV's, theyre confusing, so if it says Mabel's POV its not her thought but like what happened with her while Jason was talking. Sending hugs, kisses and apple flavoured gummy bears, Jess~**

Jason's POV

She knew. She knew and he knew she knew. What was the society gonna tell him? What was Fezzcury gonna tell him?! He was done, finished, they were gonna get rid of him and replace him with another pawn. He punched the nearest wall of his small apartment in frustration. How could he have been so stupid?! He should've gotten a disguise, atleast a different eye color and she wouldn't know. He had to fix this. He had to win her heart, and fast.

Mabel's POV

She knew it. She just needed proof and he would be how to sneak up on an all seeing demon who's in human form? She knew the journals couldn't help, but she didn't have the heart to basically tell Dipper all his searching is worthless. After he got the second book from Gideon, Dipper was comparing them, searching for something that wasn't in his Journal 3.

Back to the point, how to sneak up on a all seing demon who can phisycally and mentally hurt her? She was not giving up, but the situation seemed hopeless. Dipper, who replaced his usual vest with a leather jacket, shorts with jeans and hs old shoes with new sneakers, noticed the look in her eyes, remebering how she would go into sweater town when she had that look, but her change from sweaters to t-shirt prevented her from that. He sighed and tried comforting her ''Mabel?''

''Hm?''

''How about we leave the researching for tommorow morning and build a blanket fort?''

Her eyes lit up, it was gonna be like the good old days with Dipping-sauce.

''Sure, Dipping-sauce''

''We're back to Dipping-sauce now?'' , she nodded, her look obviously saying 'you have no choice'.

_Next morning….._

Mabel woke up in a mess of pillows,boxes and blankets. She had to admit, she didn't want to get up, but her concience told her to get up and make breakfast. She sighed, and after a few minutes she was in the kitchen, placing plates onto the table and making eggs. She glanced at the wall where the door was. It was overfilled with pictures of her, Grunkle Stan and Dipper in their past years in Gravity Falls. She remebered how they finnaly convinced Grunkle Stan that the creatures in the journals were real the summer after they arrested Gideon. Gideon. That little brat got out of jail last year, and was working as a janitor at some grocery store. Flashbacks of 'Dipper's guide to the unexplained'' came running back. She smiled as ahe continued making the eggs and bacon for breakfast.

Just then, Grunkle Stan walked in, helping himself with his 8-ball cane ''Morning'', he said cherfully.

''Morning, Grunkle Stan! I made bacon and eggs for breakfast, so you ca just sit down and relax, okay?'' she smiled, even thought inside she was thinking about how age really had caught up with her great uncle. The thought saddened her, but then memories of past summers filled her mid and she relaxed. And then,there was Jason. A frown appeared on her face,and even thought her back was turned to Stan, he could somehow sense it, ''Something wrong, Mabel?''

She bit her lip at the question, ''Boy drama and whatnot'', she answered shorty, with little emotion in her voice. He dropped the subject, obviously sensing her discomfort. ''Don't worry about it Grunkle Stan, it's just typical girl teen stuff.'' She smiled as Dipper walked in, and started helping with the breakfast, making waffle batter and heating up the waffle iron. By the time dipper started with the waffles, Mabel was already placing the eggs and bacon onto the table, next to the juice bottle.

She suddenly burst out laughing, receiving confused looks from Stan and his nephew, then she explained herself: ''Remember that time when me and Dipper were sucking up to you for the room with the electron carpet in it? And then when you asked us to retyle the roof, me and Dipper got into such a fight, with my scream ''I'LL KILL YOU'' being the loudest?''

They watched her for a few seconds akwardly, and then they both bust out laughing.

**A bit longer chapter for you, it took me aobut an hour and a half with 20 minute breaks in beetwen but it was totally worth it! Like it? Hate it? Recommend me to you online buddies, reviews are appreciatted! Sibling love never dies! **

**Sending hugs, kisses and apple flavoured gummy bears, Jess~**

**PS**

**I wanna change the story name, but I have no idea what to chagge it too. Suggestions?**


	4. Blue roses

**Woah. Thank you guys so much for 120+ views in 2 days! Thanks for the nice rewievs, PonyFalls and Janus-Ekat writer!**

**Anyways, quick reminder: **

**Present time- time from beginning of story when mabel is running**

**Past time-time when she met Jason**

**Sending hugs, kisses and apple flavoured gummy bears, Jess~**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Mabel's POV**

_Present time_

She lost them. Finally.

As Mabel reached into her bag for the books, her hand freezed mid-air as she hear a familiar voice.

_Too _familiar.

''Why, Mabel, finally came back for me, my peach dumplin?'', the 12-year old Gideon asked.

''Listen here, little man, I've had just about enough drama, and I don't need you right now. Got it?''

''Please Mabel, you really thought the little kid still has creepy feelings for you?''

''Wha-Jason!''

''You're smarter than you look, _my little peach dumplin_.''_ ,_ the newly appeared blonde teased. Mabel had enough. She wanted to run away from him, to scream at him, to throw a tantrum and to break down and cry at the same time.

''Leave me alone, Jas-Bill.'', she said quietly, turning her back to him, crossing her arms.

''Mabel, you know I did what I had to. And besides, you know you loved me.'' He replied with a smirk.

''Keyword: _loved. _You just used me, after I defended you in front of Greasy's, after I convinced Dipper theres no worry about you! You ruined _everything.''_ Her last words we're full of venom, and it stung him. ''And now, I'm being chased by my friends, _family for pete's sake! _And for what? For hearing two words of some super secret meeting? Just leave me alone, _Bill.''_

And just as she was about to grapple hook her way out of that clearing, Bill walked towards her with a rose behind his back. Just a little of his flame-like aura and the petals turned blue.

''Remeber me? I'm the person who sent you the blue roses, Mabel. _I love you,_ and you can't take that away from me.''

''If you love me, you should've realised you we're going to get hurt. That Dipper was going to get hurt. _That I was going to get hurt._'' Her last sentence was just a whisper, but he heard it none the less. Then he noticed the crystal clear tear drops streaming down her face.

What had he done? He hurt her, her loved ones, and there was no fixing it.

''But that doesn't mean I won't forgive you. If you help me.''

It happened in seconds. His lips crashed onto hers, and the blue rose was in her hair.

Every thing was perfect.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Past time_

**Jason's POV**

Every thing was horrible. Every single thing was horrible.

He texted her this morning, called at least five times and she wasn't picking up. He was laying on his bedroom, staring at his phone all morning. And then thoughts of the society filled his mind.

How to hide a crush from her and them at the same time without being obvious? Ever since he got his new body, emotions have been messing with his head.

Finally, he decided to call her.

~beep….beep….beep~

''Hello?''

''Hey Mabel,it's Jason, I was wondering if you would….maybe…like to go get some coffe pancakes later?''

''Awesome, how about now?''

''Now?''

''Yeah now, I'll meet you there, bye!''

He could practically hear the giggle in her voice. Then it hit him. He had a date. With the target.

He had a date with the target. He had a date with _Mabel Pines._

''Fuck.''

_Sometime later…._

''Hey.''

''Hey.''

''So…what do you wanna order?'', he asked, looking at the menu.

''I don't know….pancakes?''

''Sure.'' ,he smiled.

'Well, this is going a whole lot better than I thought it would.', he thought.

…..

_Le 20 minutes later *STILL JASON'S POV*_

''No way! I thought I was the only one who liked un commonly colored roses!'', Mabel exclaimed.

''Well, now you're not the only one, but my fav snack is

''Chipackerz!'' they said in unison, and burst out laughing.

''Hey, I still haven't showed you the Gravity Falls lake, did I?''

''No, I don't think so.''

''Great!'', she got up, gave Lazy Susan her Tour Guide coupon and they walked out of Greasy's, and to the lake.

…

_At the lake…. *MABEL'S POV*_

His hand was on hers. They we're staring at a romantic sunset and his hand was on hers.

She glanced at him and smiled, until she noticed him looking at her. She slightly blushed and grinned.

''I heard you like uncommonly colored roses, so close your eyes'' he said, as he took out a blue rose and tucked it behind her ear.

''Now open them.'', he softly smiled as she looked at her expression.

And before she knew it, his lips crashed onto hers. And her world went into Smile-dip mode.

''I really like you, Mabel.''

She was shocked by this. _Fuck,_ she though.

''I-I've gotta go, I'll see you tommorow.'',she mumbled, got up and walked away calmly into the forest, away from the cliff they we're sitting on. When she knew she was out of his sight, she ran back to the Shack.

_Every thing was horrible._

…

Jason's POV

He watched her walk away, and he knew he screwed up.

_Every thing was horrible._

_**THERE.**_** Long chapter, a lot of informations about them and a plot twist.**

**Anyway, thanks for 120+ views, Rate and Rewiev!**

**Sending hugs, kisses and apple flavoured gummy bears, Jess~**

**(the girl who needs a better catch phrase)**


	5. Authors note

**HOLLY MOTHER OF ALL FANFICTION, 200+ VIEWS ON A ROOKIE STORY BY ME, IN ONE WEEKEND WITH FOUR CHAPTERS?! I FEEL LOVED. Thank you. **

**Anywayzies, quick note:**

**-Updates will be on weekends, because of school and whatnot…**

**-I'm having a bit of writers block, and when I was writing the last chapter (Blue Roses), the only thing that keept me going was the thought I wanted, no, HAD to make it longer than the previous one. And I did. I was just staring at the word counter, pushing my brain to its limint thinking of a plot twist. **

**-Chapters will not be updated four times in one weekend like this time, because this was the beginning and I had to get the basics straight. **

**-HELP ME WITH THE NEW STORY NAME, PLEASE!**

**That is all.**

**Girl who's still loking for a better catch phrase, Jess~**


	6. All that goes up must come down

_**Dipper's POV**_

_Past time_

''He WHAT?!'' Dipper asked, furious.

Mabel just gingerly shook her head, not looking up to him. ''Mabel, he's messing with you, can't you see that?'', the younger twin asked softly.

Mabel just mumbled a response , but she knew it was true. After a moment of silence, his phone rang, ''One second, Mabel''.

When he was in the living room, he answered it.

''What do you want, Saphire?!''

''You and he both know what'' a female voice answered.

''We have been over this. I can't get her until I get the signal, dammit!''

''Dipper, is everything all right?'' Mabel asked from upstairs.

''Yes, just a second!'' he answered quickly then returned to his phone.

''Okay, let's cut the chase, I want you to hurry up, The society is getting restless, okay kid?''

''Got it, Saphire.''

…

_**?'s POV **_

_Present time_

''NO! NO NO NO! What do you mean THEY'RE GONE?!'' The hooded figure screamed.

''We couldn't catch up to them, Bill…he…betrayed us, Master…'' Fezzcury mumbled out.

''GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!''

How to fix this mess… Shooting Star got away with the love of her _life._ And Bill…He would be _taken care of._ Now they had to release the Bronzana… Well, time to start the evacuation of Gravity Falls.

….

_**Wendy's POV**_

_Present time…._

Evacuation of Gravity Falls? This was it. _We finally lost._

''The evacuation must be quick and flowing, you may come back in a few weeks, until further notice, all other questions can be asked now.'' The voice boomed.

''Why are you evacuating us?'' a voice from the crowd asked.

''The sewer pipes must be replaced because they are full of deadly toxic, and with the town full, injuries and sickness are something we don't want.''

''What about our shops, houses?'' asked a female voice from the end of the crowd.

''All will be taken care of, miss.''

And so the silly questions went on and on….

But Wendy knew what was going on. That they we're all just pawns.

And the twelve year old albino boy next to her knew it too.

…

_**Stan's POV**_

_Present time_

He was done. Over.

Mabel was missing, Dipper wasn't talking to him, and Bill-FREAKING-Cipher was with his grand niece.

And now they're evacuating Gravity Falls. The Corduroys knew it as well as him what was going on.

The Northwest's are furious and Lazy Susan was sobbing. Everything was hopeless.

Wait….''What about the forest? There might be tourists or campers there!'' Stan asked.

''We have searched every inch of that forest, nobody is there.'' _As if,_ Stan thought.

_A few hours later….._

_Mabel's POV_

''Evacuation of Gravity Falls…..Just an excuse to search for us in peace….Now what, Bill?''

''Now, we fight back, Shooting Star. Because they haven't won yet.''

''How can you be so sure? What if we lose?''

''I just can, Mabel. And if they win, we'll run away together. It may be selfish, but they all betrayed you.''

''I love you.''

''I love you too, and don't you forget it.'' He smiled.

….

_Past time_

Mabel's POV

''_I HATE YOU!'' she screamed, but his scream was louder._

''_I HATE YOU MORE!'' _

''_I TRUSTED YOU! MY BROTHER! HOW COULD YOU, DIPPER?! HOW COULD YOU?!''_

''_I DID WHAT I HAD TO!''_

Mabel woke up panting in her bed, she quickly glanced at her sleeping sibling on the other side of the room. There he was, peaceful. Calm.

And then there was her nightmare. It was haunting her, the hate, the screaming…..That was _NOT _her. She isn't like that…but reality and her emotions were weirder every day, and with Jason around it was only worse.

Jason. Bill Cipher. Screams, nightmares. He was doing this to her. _She was suffering because she had a damn crush. Great._

She turned around and went back to her peaceful slumber. She didn't notice the blondie that was spying on her from the roof. She didn't notice him sneaking in and leaving a small bouquet of blue roses. She didn't even notice when he kissed her cheek goodnight.

_**Dipper's POV (past time)**_

_Next morning…._

She had something on her mind. He knew it, Stan knew it, _hell, _even some of the Gravity Falls residents noticed.

Then Pacifica walked in, thinking she's superior to everyone,_ again._ But her face softened when she saw Mabel. _Odd much, Pacifica?_

''Mabel Pines! Why didn't you call me?! I was worrying my ass of the entire morning!''

_He forgot that Mabel and Pacifica were friends from last summer…._

Mabel sighted, and sent Pacifica a text, even though she was a few feet away.

''OMG. Tell me everything!''

Mabel got up and walked out with Pacifica, off into town.

People were….shocked, to say at least.

_**Pacifica's POV**_

_In the town…._

''Mabel, why didn't you tell me? I could've helped you…'' Pacifica's expression turned to a one of hurt.

''I know Pacifica, but…I don't know…. BLARGH! It's all too confusing….'' Mabel said softly.

''Two ice tea's, please.'' Pacifica said to the waitress.

''Coming right up, dear.'' The waitress replied.

''What do I do, Pacifica? I really like him, but he's not good news.''

''Try to make him change, and if he doesn't, then he's not worth you ti-'' Pacifica was cut off in mid-sentence, when a crowd from outside got really loud.

''Let's go check it out!'' Mabel said first.

_In front of Greasy's_

_**Pacifica' s POV**_

''There he is! I want him out of this town!'' Pacifica's father screamed.

''Yes, he's a demon! I saw it with my own two eyes!'' Screamed someone from the crowd.

Mabel gulped. Well, here goes nothing…..

''Wait! This here fine gentle man is a new magician! He was advertising his new act! Friday night at the Mystery Shack! Be sure to get your tickets!'' Mabel quickly lied.

''Yeah, and this is just the beginning ,be sure to come see the show!'' Pacifica added quickly, her and Mabel both glancing at each other and Jason.

''But he-he's…. I saw blue flames, and flying benches!'' Pacifica's mother yelled.

''Magic, mom, Magic.'' Pacifica said mystically said to her mother.

''And for the end of my demonstration, me and my two assistans will _disappear.'' _Jason seemed to have regained his cool.

He put his hands one around their shoulders and with a loud pop and smoke, they disappeared.

_**Jason's POV**_

_At the Mystery Shack_

''Nice going, we had to save your butt from being kicked out of town, or worse.'' Mabel was first to respond.

''Very funny, Mabel.'' The blonde male replied.

''My head….'' Pacifica finally came back to reality. ''How did you-How did you do that?''

''A good magician never reveals his secrets.'' The taller male replied, helping her up.

''Well, you should leave now, Jason. I think you and I shouldn't be talking after…_it…_ happened.'' Mabel said strictly.

''Mabel, come on…Can we at least talk about this? Sort things out?'' he asked.

''_Give me one damn good reason.'' _The brunette's voice was full of venom.

Pacifica was slowly backing away from the soon to be screaming contest.

He mumbled something, and she heard it.

''Pfft, you wish. I didn't-'' Mabel stopped talking when Dipper came marching towards them.

''You stay away from my sister, Cipher!'' the younger Mystery Twin threatened as he stood in front of Mabel.

Pacifica probably left, Jason knew it.

''Dipper, it's fine…really…'' Mabel tried convincing her brother, but he wasn't listening.

''No, Mabel, it isn't fine! He's going to hurt you in the end!'' Dipper yelled at her.

That hurt her. He didn't have to yell.

''I know you're looking out for me, but Jason is just a friend, if he ever hurt me ,which he won't, it won't hurt forever.'' Mabel said calmly.

''Mabel, he's a demon! What makes you trust him more than me?! I'm your brother!'' Dipper screamed at her, and the twins' screaming contest began, with Bill watching from a distance, not daring to say anything.

Stan, getting annoyed by the yelling, finally came outside helping himself with his eight ball cane.

''Now what's going on out here?!''

''He started it!''

''She started it!'' the twins said in unison.

''Okay, Grunkle Stan, _why _are _you_ outside? Get inside, now!'' Mabel ordered.

''And then Dipper will help with lunch, _right Dipper?_'' Mabel asked in a 'I-dare-you-to-say-no' voice.

''_Yeah'' _He said through gritted teeth.

''And Jason was just leaving, so I'll catch up with you in a bit'' she said in her cheerful voice, but Jason knew she was giving him the same voice as she gave to Dipper.

…

_**Mabel's POV**_

_That evening in their bedroom….._

After some convincing, Dipper finally believed that Jason/ Bill wasn't going to hurt her.

They were playing mini golf with the fake eyeballs, again, but it was fun.

**IT'S DOOOONEEEEEE! Sorry for the long wait, I just could not think of anything, and here is a longer chapter. A week and a half late. Well…. Remember the last authors note,whereit said thanks for 200+ views? Yeah….WE JUST CROSSED 300! Thank you for 300+ views! Now I'm off to sleep, and worry about the rest tomorrow, BYE!**

**-Jess**


	7. They lost the battle

**So there I was, checking out fanfiction stories and stuff, and what do I see? Four hundred+ views. In other words, ONE HUNDRED VIEWS IN **_**ONE DAY.**_** THANK YOU. NOW I'M GONNA GO GASP FOR THREE HOURS. **

**-Jess**

**PS. I know how to write POV's now, but I already started in this style, I'm gonna end in this style.**

…

_**Dipper's POV**_

_Past time…._

''NO, NO, NO!'' he yelled to the empty room after checking his messages.

Everything was horrible.

How could have he been so foolish?! She's falling into the Master's trap, and he's going to be guilty in her eyes. Game over. He knew what he had to do.

_Some time later…._

_**Dipper's POV**_

She was somewhere around the Shack, again, looking for Waddles, _again, _he already knew her routine. Then it flashed. _The meeting was tonight, and she was roaming around the Shack._

''MABEL!'' he yelled, but it was already too late.

The next few minutes were a blur; Mabel flashed past him, hooded figures we're chasing after her, Grunkle Stan pulled him into an empty room and Bill just shook his head disapprovingly as he ran by.

_He screwed up bad._

He ran after Mabel, he had to fix this.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_**Mabel's POV**_

_In the forest….._

She was running, running away from _it. _From _them. _From _him._

She grabbed her grappling hook and shoot up to the top of a pine tree. Then she heard a familiar voice. _Dipper._

''Mabel! Mabel? C'mon, I know you're up there!'' he called her.

She jumped down, and she was mad.

''Why didn't you tell me, Dipper? Why didn't I know? '' she asked in a whisper.

''Mabel, please, you have to understand, I did it to protect you…..'' he answered quietly.

''If you wanted to protect me, you should have told me the truth!'' She yelled suddenly.

_Damn you, hormones, _she thought.

''I did what I had to!'' he yelled back.

''No, _you_ did what they ordered you to do!'' she screamed.

''At least I'm not the one who trusted a DEMON!''

''Coward!''

''Bitch!''

''I HATE YOU!'' she screamed, but his scream was louder.

''I HATE YOU MORE!''

''I TRUSTED YOU! MY BROTHER! HOW COULD YOU, DIPPER?! HOW COULD YOU?!''

''I DID WHAT I HAD TO!''

''LIKELY STORY! JUST-Just get away from me.'' And with that, she grapple hooked away.

He didn't notice the tears streaming down her face, but a certain dream demon did…..

_**Bill and Mabel's POV**_

_Present time….._

''Bill!'' she whispered through the dark.

''mh-wha?'' he mumbled half awake.

''Get your butt up, I can hear them coming!''

He shot up and in a flash, their stuff was packed.

''Let's go.'' He reached for her hand and they grapple hooked away.

Bill didn't notice the tears streaming down Pacifica's face behind her hood as she fired an arrow to Mabel's leg. Mabel didn't notice Dipper's cold face. They didn't notice people that were waiting for them at the top of the cliff.

''BILL!'' she screamed in despair as she was pulled away from him.

''Good work, Cipher, you brought the girl.'' said a female voice.

Mabel's expression turned to a hurt one for a split second, and then to a cold, emotionless one.

She was still having trouble standing with the thing in her leg. But that didn't matter now.

_They lost the battle._

_**Dipper's POV**_

He never felt anything more painful than watching his sister proudly standing with a _freaking arrow _going through her leg, still proud. In the end, Bill didn't hurt her. He did. And in that moment he knew.

_They lost the battle._

_**Bill's POV**_

He was going to torture them all to insanity for even coming near his Mabel. Then it came to him.

He hurt her. He made a deal with someone he shouldn't have, Mabel had an _arrow _going through her leg and she was still standing proudly. But Bill knew that behind those eyes was a broken hearted girl in pain. And she knew it as well as he did.

_They lost the battle._

''Yeah, little Shooting Star here trusted me, she thought I was a changed man. Too bad demons don't have a change of heart.'' His last sentence was full of venom, but she got his secret message, when he called her Shooting Star, it meant he had a plan.

''And who would have thought that a new look, a few blue roses and nicknames would lure her into a trap?''

…

**Well, who want some more reviews, reviews, reviews? **

**I do! I do!**

**So, go click that box **

**Down there, down there!**

**And type, type, type around the keyboard,**

**And don't, don't, don't you forget that Grammar Nazis are weeeelcome~**

**More of a filler chapter, but oh well~**

**I had to check the first chapter and the sixth one to get the same things right. You can check.**

**BUH-BYE **

**-Jess**


	8. Prince of the Autumnia Empire

**I don't even know anymore; My laptop wasn't working and whatnot….**

**So there I was, checking my interwebs and stuff, so I check my fanfiction net account, and guess what I see? Six-hundred forty-flippin'-five views.**

**How many timez am I gonna love ya? **

**Sev'ral (Six-hundred-forty-five) Timez!**

_**Mabel's POV**_

_Present time_

As she was sitting in her cold cell, rethinking everything, something crossed her mind.

_He's immortal, and she's not. _

_He's one of the seven prince's of the Autumnia Empire, and she's a nobody._

By the time she snapped out of daydreaming, her face was stained with hot tears. This was like their first summer at Gravity Falls, if she was still in/under Gravity Falls, every boy she liked rejected her.

''_You're a nobody!''_ _echoed his voice, and she couldn't do anything to stop any of it._

'' _A worthless mortal….'' It's voice softened._

''_..and yet, you still manage to mess up my plans, Shootin_g _Star.'' Bill._

''_Stop it! Stop it!'' she cried out, tears streaming down her face._

''_How do you do it, how do you and Pine Tree ALWAYS manage to mess up my plans?''_

''NO!'' she woke up panting, and she realized she's still in her cell.

Her cold, dark cell, that would keep silent crying as a dirty dying secret.

…

_**Jason's /Bill's POV**_

Shooting Star, how do I show you that you are more important than any other of the princess's

of Autumnia? Mabel, how do I show you the prophecy without us all being killed?

My brothers would disown me, and princess Eris would kill me….

He sighed, he knew nothing could be done, and his Shooting Sta- and that mortal would rot in her cell until it's time to finish what has been started a two thousand years ago.

He had to focus on his job, or else he was gonna crack. Everyone cracks when torn between a job and love. Too bad his heart and his soul already picked love. Too bad he didn't have a heart or soul.

This was all adding up to his mental list of problems... Pretty Shooting Star reminded him of Moonlight Icicles, he sees her face when he looks at Mabel. Fearless, stubborn, kind and strong…. All that

was Starlight Shine…what was her real name…. Ah yes, Crystal. Too bad he didn't have a heart nor soul back then, either.

And when he left her, she was as cold as _Ice._ And after she was mercilessly murdered,

Wendy Hannah Corduroy became Ice.

Nobody knows that the Corduroys are the real founders of Gravity Falls.

Nobody knows that Stanley Pines is still alive. Why?

Nobody was there to remember the details.

Nobody will remember his dirty little secret, his Shooting Star.

_He'll make sure of it._

_**Mabel and Jason/ Bill's POV**_

_Got a secret, _

_Can you keep it?_

Mabel truly loved him.

_Swear this one you'll save…_

_Better lock it, in your pocket_

Bill loved her, bud he had no heart to give.

_Taking this one to the grave._

_If I show you, then I know you won't tell what I said_

'_Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead._

Her cold cell would keep her crying a dirty secret of the shadows.

_Why do you smile like you've been told a secret?_

_Now you're telling lies 'cause you have sworn to keep it_

He gave her away, just like that. No excuses.

_But no one keeps a secret  
No one keeps a secret_

She told Dipper, didn't she?

_Why when do our darkest deeds do we tell?  
They burn in our brains, become a living hell_

Memories were flooding their minds

_Because everybody tells  
Everybody tells_

Pacifica was a liar.

_Got a secret, _

_Can you keep it?_

Lil' Gideon was a psycho.

_Swear this one you'll save…_

_Better lock it, in your pocket_

Stanford was a fraud

_Taking this one to the grave._

_If I show you, then I know you won't tell what I said_

'_Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead._

Everything around them was dark.

_Why do you smile like you've been told a secret?_

_Now you're telling lies 'cause you have sworn to keep it_

Hearts were black.

_But no one keeps a secret  
No one keeps a secret_

Souls we're tainted.

The demons inside are winning.

_Two can keep a secret if one of them is dead._

_Yes, two can keep a secret if one of us is dead._

Mabel's POV

The need to scream, to cry, to throw a tantrum was slowly taking over, but her throat was bone dry from crying.

_Save me, for I do not want to be remembered as a mere memory._

_Save me, for I am one of the ten children of the prophecy._

He left her to rot in this cold, dark place. He left her, giving her false hope.

And she actually had forgiven him. She wouldn't make that mistake twice.

…

Dipper's POV

She's gonna do something. He could tell.

She was right all along. He was a coward. And why did he go along with the orders?

Their parents are being held hostage.

That's it, he just wanted to keep his loved ones safe, and now they're even more hurt than before.

He's a coward, and now he's going to face the _consueqences._

_**Well, here you go, a cliffie. Also, I listen to way to much nightcore while writing chapters.**_

_**The original song: Secret**_

_**By: The Pierces**_

_**Nightcored by: CUTLoveRx**_

_ **More about the Autumnia Empire in the next chapter~**_


	9. Good bye my almost loveror not?

_**Don't hate me don't hate me don't hate me! I was offline because….erm…reasons.**_

_**Yes, I did delete a CERTAIN PART of the previous chapter because It wAs TaUnTinG me….**_

_**waiting iN the DaRk….**_

_**BTW, 1 000+ VIEWS. I'M OFF TO DANCE THE LAMBY LAMBY DANCE TO A SEV'RAL TIMEZ SONG.**_

**Mabel's POV **

Blurness….that's how you say it, right? A funny word…..white ceiling, and lamps that were moving-no, the bed she was on was moving…. Hospital, the Power of Mabel in her was sure of it.

She wanted to speak, but her voice was failing her. _Litteraly, nothing was coming out._

''Dipper, how could you let this happen?! She's your sister!'' Parents. Mom. Dad.

''It wasn't my fault, she got lost in the woods, I thought she was out with her friends!''

''SHE COULD HAVE GOTTEN HURT!''

''SHE IS HURT! DO YOU THINK I DON'T CARE ABOUT MY OWN SISTER?!''

The yelling was hurting her brain….stop it…..stop yelling….._please…._

''YES, DIPPER, WE DO! LOOK AT THIS, SHE'S IN A COMA!''

_Please stop arguing…._stop it…..

''I TOLD HER NOT TO GO! WHAT DO YOU EXPECT ME TO DO, BABYSIT HER LIKE A CHILD?!''

''NO, BUT WE _DO _EXPECT YOU TO WATCH HER BACK!''

God knows how she got the energy to scream when she could open her eyes properly.

''_STOP ARGUING! I'M FINE, NOW STOP GIVING ME A HEADACHE!'' _

Now everyone in the room was staring at her. It made her feel like a freak.

''Mabel, honey! How are you? Does anything hurt?'' _a mother's love won't die._

''What happened?'' she didn't bother answering her mothers question, everything hurt enough already.

''You hit your head in the forest one night.'' Dipper's voice was stern, like every other time he didn't tell her everything.

''Oh, brother dear, why do you choose to lie to me in my worst moments?'' she asked in a distant voice, ''What?'' she taunted his confused face, ''you thought I was gonna believe your lies again?''

He kept silent for a few seconds. ''Mabel, I wasn't lying.''

Pop, there goes her last bit of tolerance. ''Bullshit. Where the hell is Bill?!''

''Honey, who is this ''Bill'' you 're talking about?'' a deep male voice asked from behind.

''That's it! What's with all this yelling?!'' Stanford entered the room.

Stanford, in his scarlet meeting robes.

''You're in on this too?! What, am I the only one who didn't hear about this secret society crap?!''

The others in the room just exchanged looks.

''Yes.'' They said in unison.

''Hold up, my parents, my brother and my _great uncle _are in on this?! Who's idea was this?!''

She didn't get an answer, just silence.

_Like the silence of her cell….._

''No! No! I'm done here! Done with you!''She pointed to Dipper, ''Done with you all!''

Dipper sprinted to her and pinned her face to the cold floor.

_Cold like her cell…._

''Dipper! Gwet Offw!'' her cheek being pressed to the floor wasn't allowing her to talk normally.

''No! I'm sick of your crap, Mabel! You're leaving Gravity Falls tomorrow morning!''

''My crwap?! You'we the one who gwot us in this mwess in the firwst plawce!"

''LEAVE HER ALONE, PINE TREE!''

_Nice timing, REAL smooth._

''OR WHAT, CIPHER?!''

''OR I'M GOING TO SHOW YOU HOW FAR I WILL GO TO PROTECT PEOPLE IMPORTANT TO ME!''

_''You stay away from my sister, Cipher!''_

The memory burnt in her brain like a untamable fire. Mabel slowly got up and backed away from the scene, quietly pushing her parents out of the small room. She could hear their screaming contest go on for a few more minutes then...silence? Knowing it was _not _a good sign, she just backed up from the door slowly, and it was a good thing she did, because the door burst down and Dipper was laying on the remains, unconcious.

A scarlet liquid was trickling down his forehead.

_Blood. Blood was flowing down her twins forehead._

''Dipper!'' her voice was desperate and weak from the screamng,she din't care if he lied to her, he was still her brother.

''What did you do to him?!''the twins' mother was the first to start asking questions.

_They really don't know about this..._

''Leave this place, Bill, just-just leave. I don't want to have anything to do with you anymore.'' Her voice was quiet and stern, she just didn't care anymore, they didn't have love.

''But-But Mabel! What about our plans? What about us?'' he asked in a desparate voice.

''You hurt my family. They might have lied and deceived me, but they're everything I have. Good bye, Bill Cipher.''

_Good bye, my almost lover. _The sentence finished itself in her mind.

She didn't glance back when she was helping Dipper to the car with his arm around her shoulder. She didn't question why Stanford was in the car with them. She didn't think about her time with Bill.

That would have been too much for her to handle, too bad she forgot about the scrapbook in her backpack.

_**Bill's POV**_

His brain was in schock.

''_You hurt my family. They might have lied and deceived me, but they're everything I have. Good bye, Bill Cipher.'' _

She just walked away, carrying that traitor of a sibling's arm aroun her shoulder. It took him a few seconds to register that before he ran down the hall towards the parking of the hospital, screaming out her name in desperation.

''Mabel! Please!'' he was too late, their car was gone. She was gone, and so were the memories.

People were staring at him, _no, _at something behind him in fear; just as he was about to turn around, two pairs of arms grabbed him and started pulling him into a police looking van.

''Jason Cipher, you're arrested for murder ing Bud Gleeful.''

_3 moths later..._

''I'm innocent! I might have been a demon before, but I swear I've changed!'' he slaped a hand over his mouth.

_I'm going to destroy the existance of hormones when I get my powers back._

_**Dipper's POV**_

The nightmares were coming back, _again_, and Mabel didn't leave her room for three months.

_Three freaking months._

He should have expected that, it all started when one morning a few days after returning from Gravity Falls, whe she asked their parents if she can be homeschooled.

_Homeschooled. Mabel._

Mabel was the social twin, the best friend and a shoulder to cry on, and she wanted to be homeschooled. Too bad he didn't do anything when she stopped talking to their parents and him, their parents thought it was just a phase.

The secret society was caught, and Bill is on trial, being charged for the murder of Bud Gleeful, and Dipper knew Mabel was keeping track on the news about Cipher.

_One month later..._

_**Mabel's POV**_

It's all over now, he's sentenced to death, then he'll return to his dream realm thingy and everyone will be happy...

Except her. She wasn't going to be happy when he's gone.

She want's him near, to take away the cold an the dark...

But it was for the better, he was gone and she could live her life in peace.

_Three years later..._

_**Mabel's POV**_

Running, again, from a secret society, again.

This time she was laughing while runing away from her death, for this time, she was with him, and everything was fine.

Until they got caught again, and they escaped again...and again, and again.

Working for a secret police in Gravity Falls with her partner,Bill Cipher, was the best thing that ever happened to her.

And what happened in the last three years of her life?

Safe to say, nothing more than a miracle and a gym teacher.

**The end**

**Well...this might have a sequel.**

**Or a one-shot series...**

**Or...nope thats it. /= **

**-Jess**


End file.
